the lost goddess
by bryancolley123
Summary: the doors of death have been destryoed and percy and annabeth have returned, and the two camps have murged. but its not over yet. a new ancient goddess has started to stur and it's still unsure if this goddess is freindly or deadly. at the same time a strang new demigod, powerful and deadly, has been recruted. but the question of the day is "what is his godly parent?" find out.


THE LOST GODDESS

Brian looked solomly over the morning sunrise from out on the deck. The quiet waves batting against the sandy shore, the gulls crying out, it was so peacful. And bryan hated every bit of it. He hated the damn quiet of it all. He hated the peace and calm of the waves, he hated the gulls crying, and most of all, he hated that damned sunrise.

"fuck you." He said hoping to piss it off so it would come over to him and fight him. Yeah. A good fight was all he needed. But, of course, the sun just stayed there, mocking his pain. He checked his watch and groaned. "8:30" he said with distain. " I'm late."

…

Brian hated school. Well I guess at this point your wondering" what dosen't brian hate?" well you'll find out at lunch. It was still only his first week of school and he already hated every one of his teachers. Enery last god damned one of them.

First up was math class, withched, of course was his most hated class. Bryan imedietly sat down in his favorite seat and spaced out not focucing on the teacher giving role. Only at his name,"Brian Colley!" did he even join the living and raise his hand.

…

The first 2 periods flew by fast and next came lunch. He sat down at a table far away from the others and ate in scilence. Now remember when you read that, you'll find out what Brian dosen't hate at lunch. Well your about to find out. He checked the time and looked despretlay around to find what he was looking for, and after a while, he found it. She was the brightest thing in the world. There's no other way to say it. As she walked in the room shone like a star hade just walked in.

Her face was cute with a small nose that squeked every time she snezzed. Her hair was dyed red, which you could tell was dyed because her eyeborws where brown. She hade her hair in ponytail that hung at her back, and her eyes. Her eyes. Thay where the most interesting.

She hade brown eyes, but the masquera she was waring gave the illusion of blue, so at first glance thay seemed a cross between blue and brown. she appeared to be a cheerleader, by her look, but her cloths gave it away. she whore black torn jeans, a t-shirt that said " i keel you!" and a black leather jacket. he looked down at himself and saw what he was wharing. he whore a gray t-shirt, baggy jeans, and some beat up nickies.

he could feel his dad's dog tags dangle against his bare chest underneath his shirt. he slowly ran his hand over where thay were and cringed. his dad had died in a car accident on his way to meet Brian after his tour in iraq. Brian had expected his dad at the door, but instead this old guy who clamed to be his sergeant was there to give him the bad news.

he also saw the charm bracelet from his mother. he hated his mother. she had ran out on him and his dad when he was only four. this bracelet, with one charm on it, was the only thing his mother had given him. as soon as he learned of it's origin, he tried to thorw it away, but his dad had stopped him. "Don't you dare throw that away, boy!" he had said."That's the only thing we have left of your mother, and you are going to where it every day of your life until you die, and I don't want to hear even a silable of protest. Understand!"

Brian never utered a silable of protest again, even after his dads accident. he has never taken it off. truth be told it wasn't much. it was a string of black thread that had been looped around his wrist once and entertuined again to hold the charm, which dangled as Brian lifted his hand up to examen it.

the charm was something like a budah. a small gold person with a cone head, sitting in criss cross and had his hands clapped together like he was praying. his eyes were shut which Bryan thought was wierd, but he still whore it like his dad wanted him to. But anyways, back to the girl

everybody called her " the goth." don't get me wrong there were still plenty of goths around, i mean this was high school, thay were all over the place, but this goth was special because of her.. what did the counsler call it? "Bad behavior." she had the shortest temper in all of calarado. literaly.

everyone in the whole town knew who she was. even some tourists would stop and say "there gose the goth." sure enough, not 5 minutes after she walked in did she bump into another, beefier woman and start yelling at her.

in other words, Brian was head over heels in love with this chick. And she didn't even know she existed. But that was fine with him. He didn't care. he didn't even know her name.

okay he "cared" but he didn't care, you got it. you know what, forget it, let's just get on with the day! after the bell rang ,and security pulled the "goth" off of the other chick, Brian headed toward his third period. he was just outside when a huge figure apeared out of no where and pushed him into a locker."watch it bone head!" a tough, strong voice said. Brian wheeled around to see the biggest freshmen in the school, jon wate.

"shut up fuck head!" Brian said, getting angery. he took a big whif of air."I see you still like living in dog shit, wate. or maybe it's just the left over smell from the hobo you raped this morning!" wate put his nose half an inch from Brians."take that back collet." he said. "Blow me." Brian answerd in response. this succesfully made wate more angry than he already was." let's take this outside colley." he said with a kind of hunger in his eyes. "perfect." Brian said. looks like he was going to get that fight afterall.


End file.
